


101 More Places to See

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Backrubs, F/F, Massage, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets another small and discreet tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 More Places to See

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , prompt "backrubs/massages," and [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), prompt [any, any, tattoos.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/452086.html?thread=14086646#cmt14086646)

Me looked down Clara's shirt, checking for the chronolock tattoo she took from Rigsy on the “trap” street. “It's gone,” she told Clara.

“I don't understand. You couldn't remove the tattoo from me while I was alive. How is it gone now?”

“I guess deals with Quantum Shades don't apply when you're taken out of your time stream.” 

“I know it was a chronolock, but I didn't think that tattoo looked bad on me. I always wanted something small, something discreet.”

Me looked at the TARDIS' console monitor. “But it appears we've landed near a tattoo parlour.”

Clara nodded. “A tattoo parlor.” 

“I still haven't gotten the hang of flying the TARDIS. I assume she knew where we wanted to go this time.” 

Clara turned to Me. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

 

The tattoo artist drew a small maple leaf by hand. Clara approved of the leaf's simple design. The tattoo artist redrew the tattoo on transfer paper. He put the tattoo stencil on Clara's back before making her lie down, stomach first, on a tattoo chair. 

Me sat by Clara, to give Clara support as she was being tattooed. Me found herself fascinated by the needle going in and out of Clara's body, injecting dark red ink into her skin. Color was added, followed by the artist getting rid of any excess dye. 

“Why a maple leaf tattoo?” The tattoo was halfway filled up with red colour. 

“I had a book once. _101 Places to See._ I put a maple leaf in it. That was page one.” 

“The leaf?”

“The leaf. I think I've seen all one hundred and one places in that book by now.”

“It's like starting a new book to you. _101 More Places to See._ ”

“Co-authored by you and me.”

 

They let a week pass for Clara's tattoo to heal. Me led a naked Clara to a bed, where Clara laid stomach down again. Me stood in front of Clara. She massaged Clara's maple leaf tattoo with her thumbs, her palms pressing against Clara's shoulder blades.

Clara gasped. “This feels good, Me.” 

“I'm relaxing the scar tissue building up in your tattoo...I guess you could say in your current state? You're not going to feel much right now, obviously, but when you're returned to your time of death, you might feel a bit of a sting.” 

Me watched her thumbs go over the tattoo over and over. She started imagining the things she wanted to do to Clara after this massage. All the places she wanted to glide her hands over. All the the places she wanted to kiss, to lick, to suck. When her thumbs tired of massaging the maple leaf tattoo, Me kissed the tattoo.

“Is that part of the massage?” Clara asked Me.

“Oh, no. I'm done with the massage. I wanted to see what we're writing on page two of _101 More Places to See._ ”

“Keep going. I like this part of the book so far.” 

Me continued to lick and kiss Clara's tattoo, moving on to nibble on Clara's neck when she was ready to write the next page of _101 More Places to See._


End file.
